ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ouryu Cometh/Strategies
Category:GuidesCategory:Strategies __NOEDITSECTION__ Nighty-night This strategy employs the gratuitous use of Sleep. While party setups do not have to be precisely as described below, following the basic template should produce good results. Alliance Setup Party 1: Tanks *PLD/NIN *PLD/NIN *WHM *WHM *RDM *BRD Party 2: Demolition Squad *BLM *BLM *BLM *BLM *BLM *COR Party 3: Clean-up Crew *Any DD *Any DD *RDM *RDM *BLM *BLM Battle Plan The premise of the strategy is to keep Ouryu asleep while he is on the ground, and nuke him hard while he is in the air. Most PLD will bring both sword/shield and and Earth Staff for this fight, using sword/shield while Ouryu is on the ground and switching to Earth Staff while Ouryu is in the air. The BRD and RDM in the tank party should make sure that the PLD have adequate MP at all times. In addition, the BRD should try to land an Ice or Wind Threnody on Ouryu to increase the damage done by the BLM. WHM should keep applicable bar spells on the PLDs as much as possible BLM should focus on keeping Ouryu slept while on the ground, and nuking with either ice or wind based magic while he's in the air. BLM will also be coordinating with the RDMs of the Clean-up Crew in keeping the elementals in check. The COR will be using Evoker's + Healer's Roll while Ouryu is on the ground, and Wizard + Warlock's Roll while Ouryu is in the air. The Clean-up Crew does just that; it keeps the various worms and elementals that pop from attacking the other people in the battle. RDMs should sleep the elementals as they pop. The elementals do build up a resistance to sleep as time goes on. To counter this, have the RDM keep track of how many times they've slept each elemental; after the 5th sleep, the BLM should focus on manaburning that elemental. New elementals usually respawn shortly after an old one is defeated. NOTE- the two BLM in the Clean-up Crew should nuke Ouryu alongside the other BLM party; they have no specific role to play in mob control save for sleeping Ouryu. The DD of the Clean-up Crew will be responsible for killing the four worms as they repop throughout the fight. Two-handed weapon users should sub SAM, one-handed users /NIN, though preference is up to the player. DRK/SAM and PUP/NIN using the Soulsoother head are both excellent for this job. DRKs can Seigan tank worms and use Drains and Aspir to keep themselves topped off. PUPs using the Soulsoother are excellent, as the Automaton will silence worms to prevent them from casting Stonega and Quake. Automata should be outfitted with Erasers to help remove any status effects the worms use, such as Silence. Another perk to using DRK in this fight is that they can Dark Seal + Absorb-INT Ouryu just before the BLM ready another volley of nukes. It's not much, but it does help with reduce resist rates and increase the damage of the nukes. Advantages: Using this strategy the alliance should have little difficulty in defeating Ouryu and keeping the additional mobs controlled. Disadvantages: If the BLM are getting resisted a lot or Ouryu doesn't want to stay asleep then the battle can drag on for while. Usually the fight can be beaten with around 10-15 minutes to spare, but it doesn't take much to prolong it. Running out of time is a distinct possibility. -Melchaia 03:17, 26 April 2008 (UTC)